Moving fluids such as airflows frequently must be sampled for a variety of flow monitoring applications. A typical sampling system utilizes a housing having (i) one or more inlets or ports formed therein, and (ii) a fan in the housing for drawing fluid moving over the housing into the ports. For relatively steady-state external flows, this type of sampling system is adequate as the system can be designed for appropriate fan power consumption and fan speeds to actualize the expected fluid flow speeds. However, if the fluid flow speed increases beyond the design parameters, the Bernoulli effect at the housing's ports causes backpressure to develop in the housing. The higher backpressure in the housing prevents the moving fluid from efficiently entering the sampling ports unless the fan speed can be increased sufficiently to overcome the backpressure. As fluid flow speeds increase, the fan can eventually overheat and fail.